Discussion utilisateur:Lady Quartz/2015
Ceci est la page d'archives de ma page de discussion de l'année 2015. Club des Kawaii Nowego Roku ~ I wish you a Happy New Year ~ Bonne année Club } Forum Salut Madi, Si ca ne te dérange pas tu pourrais jeter un oeil ici Fujimaru-kun (discussion) janvier 3, 2015 à 12:15 (UTC) Spin-off Salut Info me nournourser ? :o Merci mais je préférerais que tu me donnes le "dessert offert par tes soins" cela attise ma curiosité ce dessert }} Nournourser ... mais ça veut dire quoi ? }} }} Bien pris en compte 1erement comment faire les trucs stylés quand vouv voulez ecrire sur une page de discussion. 2emement comment faire pour avoir sur sa page de profil (mage de rang S ou participant a l'épreuve de rang S) car je crois que c si on modifie beaucoup et 3èmement pourrais tu me donner des idées pour que ma page utilisateur soi super comme la tienne PS: ecris moi la reponse sur ma page de discussion Wiwi 95 janvier 27, 2015 à 17:26 (UTC) j'ai 280pts gagnés grace aux badges et tu m'a dit qu'il en fallait 200 don que fo til que je fasse d'autre pour avoir cette boite blabla Catégorisation Urgent I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T Petit troll de rien du tout Voila comment on troll 88.169.150.1 janvier 31, 2015 à 22:32 (UTC) Merde mon message s'est éffacer mais je reviendrai 88.169.150.1 janvier 31, 2015 à 22:33 (UTC) Mdr :') }} Avatar Recherche pour mes études Bonjour, Je suis étudiante en master 2 et je travaille actuellement sur la thématique des Mangas. J'ai choisi de m'intéresser plus précisément à Fairy Tail parce que ça à l'air d'être une communauté vraiment conviviale, active et ouverte. Pour m'aider dans mes recherches j'aurai besoin de pouvoir discuter avec des membres de votre forum pour qu'ils nous parlent un peu de leur passion et de la façon dont ils s'identifient à cette communauté, si cela ne pose pas de problèmes. Merci par avance :) Hannah 51100 (discussion) février 2, 2015 à 15:21 (UTC) Remerciements: D'accord, c'est noter ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je ferais attention les prochaines fois ^^ Kamika Marvel (discussion) février 4, 2015 à 12:16 (UTC) MENN! Come back home Customisation des messages du Tchat L'Ordre des Killeuses : :3 Différence dans les pages d'épisodes Demande Mb10 G demandé a Jealjy, vu que tu est un admin pourrais tu m'aider. 1) j'ai rempli tout ce qu'il y avait a faire pour obtenir, tu n'a qu'a aller visiter ma page. Pourrais tu faire le nécessaire pour que j'en ai une 2) tu as mis une image en fond d'ecran de ta page d'utilisateur. Jealjy m'a dit que seul les admin pouvaient faire cela. Pourrais tu me le faire avec l'image sous cet Url. http://www.zbrushcentral.com/attachment.php?attachmentid=319557&d=1345331624 PS: je ne me connecte pas régulierement donc pourrais tu me donner ta réponse sur ma page de discussion car je ne retrouverais pas la réponse si tu la marquais sur ta page de discussion. Merci Wiwi95Wiwi 95 mars 3, 2015 à 17:19 (UTC) Madi, nous n'avions pas fini de parler de ma boite blabla. alors que dois-je faire encore pour en obtenir une ? Wiwi 95 Madi, on m'a dit qu'il fallait demander a un admin pour devenir mage commun. Si oui que faut il que je fasseWiwi 95 mars 10, 2015 à 16:37 (UTC) comme je doit partir. je me reco demain donc tu me donneras les exemple que tu me propose. pour ne pas que tu oublie ma boite bla bla j'aimerais quelle soit *couleure de fond noire. texte en blanc *citation "L'enfer c'est la haine qui luit dans tes yeux et dans ton cœur vide" *image http://www.zbrushcentral.com/attachment.php?attachmentid=319556 *et symbole http://s3.e-monsite.com/2011/01/31/10/resize_250_250//Pentacle_background_white1.png merci encore madiWiwi 95 mars 10, 2015 à 17:40 (UTC) Bonjour, je suis nouvelle et j'aurai une question a propos de fairy tail, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas , si oui je suis vraiment désolée ... Saurais tu dans quel episode de l'anime zeleph et mavis se déclarent "la guerre" ? ( arc eclipse ) Merci d'avance ! Zeref&Mavis (discussion) mars 22, 2015 à 11:50 (UTC) Doublon Quest-ce que tu fais quand tu t'ennuit? Natsu Fullbuster (discussion) mars 27, 2015 à 19:18 (UTC) Etiquettes : Piti probleme : Etiquettes Étiquettes Etiquettes : Arc en ciel ~ Code A supprimer ~ Bloquée ??, Mage important Kocham Cię Bonsoire, j'ai un problème avec mon profil a chaque fois que je vais dessus sa me mais une redirection alors que j'avais fait des tas de chose vous pouriez voir s'il y a un bug merci. Lili-Mavis17 (discussion) mai 25, 2015 à 20:29 (UTC)Lili-Mavis17 Boîte a blabla Zeira RE:Witamy Hey, Dziękuję za miłe przywitanie. :) Przepraszam, że tak późno odpisuję. Twój polski jest bardzo dobry. ;) Thanks for welcome. I sorry, that didn't write. Your Polish is very good. :) I don't speak French. :/ ProOskiTablica juin 6, 2015 à 06:58 (UTC) Bonjour Mahdi, j'espère que ça va. J'ai quelques questions a te poser. Déjà comment obtient ton une boite a blablas. De plis j'aimerai savoir si il est possible de rejoindre une guilde, et la qu'elle me conseillerais tu. Merci d'avance Koga Uchiwara (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 10:02 (UTC) Happy le Chat Bleu Aye Sir Hey Madi-Son, ça va ? Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais attend l'objectif que tu m'avais fixée. J'ai une petite faveur a te demander, tu peut m'aider a créer une boite a blalbla si il te plais ? Merci beaucoup ^-^ Koga Uchiwara (discussion) juin 19, 2015 à 17:32 (UTC) Projet Coucou Madi ! Dit moi, tu serais disponible quand ? Car avec Crocoboy on aurait un truc à te proposer ! '''♣ VaLoon ♣ ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 20, 2015 à 16:04 (UTC) L'As ou la poule ? J'ai la pêche, au moule ! What ? Oo Je paressse, tu a envie, nous péchons,.. Et ainsi commença son 17ème printemps... Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Madi-chan ♥ Index Salut, je souhaite créer une guilde, mais pour cela il faut que je code, et vu que je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre pour coder, je me demander si toi Lady tu pouvais m'expliquer en détails ou me le faire. Merci DarkAngel75-D@rk- juillet 16, 2015 à 19:01 (UTC) Demande Membre problématique Administration eh bien... oups Modèle d'Avertissement Liens Infos sur les infoboxes portables Nous sommes actuellement en train de contacter nos communautés les plus importantes, dans l'espoir de vous embarquer pour la migration vers notre nouveau code d'infobox. Et nous avons des outils pour vous aider ! Pourquoi nous le faisons Pour faire simple : La plupart des infoboxes actuelles s'affichent mal sur mobile, et sur tous les appareils qui n'ont pas d'affichage de type bureau, même si elles sont magnifiques sur les ordinateurs de bureau et les ordinateurs portables. Or, le trafic de Wikia a tendance à être de plus en plus mobile. Voici un graphique important de notre billet de blog à propos des infoboxes Le mobile est le futur. Pas seulement pour Wikia, mais pour le Web tout entier. Jetez un œil aux tendances récentes et prévisions de croissance pour le trafic mobile, c'est stupéfiant. Nous avons collaboré avec la communauté Wikia pour créer ce nouveau code et nous assurer que votre travail soit facilement visible sur les appareils mobiles (ainsi que sur toute autre technologie future) et sans nouvelles conventions de codage. Cela vous demandera un effort, il est vrai, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider, et le travail que vous fournirez sera largement récompensé dans le futur. Les outils que nous avons conçu pour faciliter le procédé Nous avons activé deux nouvelles fonctionnalités sur votre communauté. L'une d'entre elles est un outil pour convertir "l'ancien" code de l'infobox au nouveau code. Il identifie les modèles de votre wikia qui ressemblent à des modèles d'infobox et affiche une boîte dans la colonne de droite de la page du modèle. Quand vous cliquez sur le bouton "Générer le code de la version de travail" de cette boîte, un nouvel onglet contenant une version de travail de votre infobox utilisant le nouveau code s'ouvre. Vous trouverez la seconde fonctionnalité dans . Elle vous indiquera quelles infoboxes de votre wikia n'ont pas encore été converties au nouveau code infobox. C'est très intuitif - vous pouvez cliquer sur le titre de l'infobox pour voir l'ancien code, ou simplement cliquer sur le bouton "Convertir !" à droite, qui fait la même chose que le bouton "Générer le code de la version de travail". Voici la page d'aide pour le nouveau code. Je peux vous aider à débuter en convertissant un modèle ou deux comme exemples si vous le souhaitez, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions. Hypsoline (discussion) septembre 2, 2015 à 15:44 (UTC) Mage important :o YOUPIIIIII :)))) Salut :) ! Je viens de m'inscrire mais je connaissais le site et je faisais régulièrement des modifications. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai fait une et la page est devenue "bizarre". Tout est collé et je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'a fait ça. Merci d'avoir lu :) Méssage Modèle Mage Important Aide sur les fils ou autres :3 Modératrice merciii!! =^ Remerciements ;) j'y arrive :3 Un petit doute... Merki :3 oki :3 Réponse à la réponse J'ai retrouvé :o Oki et Question Index Nouveauté Bonjour ! J'aimerais me créer une BABB, et on m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider ... Ca ne te dérange pas ? Merci d'avance Zeref&Mavis (discussion) septembre 26, 2015 à 09:47 (UTC) Ma BABB #La couleur de Fond : Violet clair #La couleur du Texte : Noir #La couleur de fond du petit encadré (+ la couleur du texte présent de le petit encadré) : Blanc #Le symbole (Cela peut être celui d'une guilde, tout comme celle d'une autre organisation, ou quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'univers de Fairy Tail.) : Mermaid heel #L'avatar (l'image) : Mon avatar actuel c'est possible ? :) #La Citation : " On aurait pu se faire ter, ou pire, être renvoyés ! " #Bordure arrondie ou rectangulaire : arrondie # Merci infiniment ! :) BABB Zeref&Mavis (discussion) septembre 27, 2015 à 16:10 (UTC) Plainte & Faute très, très grave Avatar Une autre question ;-; Méssage message Bonjour je suis assez nouveau sur ce forum/wikia et j'aimerais savoir si il y avait une section ou on pouvait émettre des hypothèses sur les scans à venir chaque semaine, je sais pas si ça a un nom d'ailleurs xD J'ai vu ça sur d'autres forums, je voulais juste savoir si il y en avait une, ou si vous pensiez en faire une! Merci et bonne journée ^_^ Bonjour je suis assez nouveau sur ce forum/wikia et j'aimerais savoir si il y avait une section ou on pouvait émettre des hypothèses sur les scans à venir chaque semaine, je sais pas si ça a un nom d'ailleurs xD J'ai vu ça sur d'autres forums, je voulais juste savoir si il y en avait une, ou si vous pensiez en faire une! Merci et bonne journée ^_^'Dulanabey (discussion) octobre 5, 2015 à 15:21 (UTC)' Présentation membres Je voulais te dire puis-je puis-je être mage commun stp kerem (discussion) octobre 8, 2015 à 14:08 (UTC) Blog ~ Probleme : Mage commun et Boite a blabla ^^ Bonjour bonjour :D j'avais cru comprendre que c'était un peu le bureau des plaintes et des questions ici alors j'espere que je me suis pas tromper ^^' x) J'ai vu sur des pages d'explications que pour etre mage commun il fallait avoir 200 badges et (apres un temps de reaction de 3 semaines xD) je me suis apperçut que j'avais 200 badges ^^ Faut-il "reclamer" ce titre (je prends sa tres a coeur car j'attends avec impatience la FAMEUSE boite a blabla ^^) ou bien le wikia le met a jour lui meme ? Les mages communs sont ils notfiés quelques part ? (sa fait 4 mois que je suis la mais dans ma tete chu iencore un tout nouveau mdrr j'evolue pas tres vite xD) Pourrais tu m'expliquer ces systeme et me conseiller stp ? ;) (et est ce que je peux repondre a ta reponse si besoin ?) merci d'avance, Meuh. PS : le meuh que j'ai mis en signature, c'est mon nom, pas un petit bruit rajouté a la fin :') MonsieurMeuh (discussion) octobre 13, 2015 à 16:26 (UTC) Blog suite La femme d'utiliser ma babb donc je voulais juste te die que c'est bon Fuji a effacé le billet de blog x3 Swordy (discussion) octobre 13, 2015 à 17:20 (UTC) Un grooos câlin pour une 1 000ème modif ! Madi ! ~ Carte }} Carte }} Carte }} MADI AGAIN }} Bonjour de Meije }} Le wiki passe au rose wtf ??? O_o Salutsalut :D Dis tout à l'heure sur le wiki chui arrivé, j'ai regardé mes notifications, chui allé sur le forum, et puis (apres un tout petit temps de reaction de 15 MINUTES xD) je me suis rendu compte que presque tout ce qui était rouge sur le wiki était devenu FUSHIA o.O Pourquoi ? Est tu au courant de quelque chose ? Si oui, Va-tu faire un fil de discusion pour nous expliquer ? (c'est la panique dans ma tete mdrr xD) Personellement, j'aimerai bien que le wiki redevienne comme avant, pour des raisons de mixité. En effet, tu avouera que le fushia + vert menthe c'est pas tres tres mixte... x) Désolé si je t'embete avec sa ou si je m'oppose a une désision (prise par le conseil ou chai pas qui...) mais j'aimerai bien comprendre ^^ (enfin bon sa se trouve t'es comme moi t'es au courant de rien... ^^) (cette partie est un peu (voire beaucoup) hors sujet désolé) Au fait je t'avais deja ecris une fois et tu m'avais repondu sur mon mur et je savais pas comment repondre a ta reponse... Faut-il repondre sur mon mur ou le tiens ? et quand c'est une autre personne qui ecrit sur mon mur ? Si je reponds sur mon mur est ce qu'elle sera informée de ma reponse ? (desolé sa fait beaucoup de question xD) amicalement, (dsl si sa fait un peu lettre de motivation je savais pas quoi mettre xD) Meuh. :) MonsieurMeuh (discussion) octobre 18, 2015 à 21:34 (UTC) Bachouuur ici Chapatate :D Alors si je ne me trompe pas c'est ici qu'on viens se faire carter ? :3 Alors dans ces cas là , France Ile de France Yvelines Versailles xD J'espère que j'ai bien compris le principe pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une grosse quiche ? XD pour la carte >_> }} }} Carte et nouvelles }} -.- }} Mon wiki }} Changement de look ? (Halloween) }} Mage commun *^* Salut c'était pour te demander si tu pouvais me faire passer mage commun (j'ai 210 points) ça fait deux mois que je l'ai ai et c'est que maintenant que je viens de m'en rappeler XD. Ce serait possible? ^^ KeepCalm and love Gerald (discussion) octobre 27, 2015 à 21:32 (UTC) il serait possible à moi aussi j'ai 210 points de Badges NatsuFireBleu (discussion) novembre 4, 2015 à 12:31 (UTC) Bonjour Madi j'ai dépassé les 300 points pourrais je être mage commun NatsuFireBleu (discussion) novembre 10, 2015 à 20:07 (UTC) Guilde Communautaire :3 Coucou Madi ^^ Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'ajouter à la guilde des membres communautaires s'il te plaît ? ;) Merci d'avance et bisous :* LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 14:23 (UTC) Merci ;) Merci beaucoup ^^ LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 16:42 (UTC) Carte }} Relais des scan }} Bonjour lady pourrait tu me faire mage commun NatsuFireBleu (discussion) novembre 3, 2015 à 23:27 (UTC) Saria }} Ca marche et idées }} Application communautaire Bonjour Lady Quartz, Savais-tu qu’approximativement la moitié des visites sur Wikia provient d’appareils mobiles ? Pour supporter ce trafic mobile, Wikia crée des applications iOS et Android qui se concentrent chacune exclusivement sur une communauté en particulier. Nous sommes heureux de t'informer que ta communauté a été sélectionnée pour accueillir une application communautaire dédiée. Cela signifie qu'il y aura une application exclusivement pour ta communauté et dont les administrateurs peuvent gérer le contenu affiché ! Consulte cette page d’aide qui explique comment et où gérer le contenu dans ton application communautaire et aussi des façons de promouvoir ton application communautaire sur ta propre communauté. Si tu as des questions sur l’application communautaire, comment gérer le contenu affiché ou comment la promouvoir, écris-nous via . Merci d’être une communauté exceptionnelle. Bonne chance avec l’application ! Hypsoline (discussion) novembre 5, 2015 à 14:56 (UTC) message bonjour j ai ecris un billet de blg et jamerai je le m ai sur mon profil oui ou non novembre 7, 2015 à 09:47 (UTC)novembre 7, 2015 à 09:47 (UTC)novembre 7, 2015 à 09:47 (UTC)~ Mage Commun Salut c'est natsufirebleu tu m'avais dit de gagner 90 points de plus puisque j'ai gagné le badge bonus maintenant comme tu me l'a dit j'ai fait 300 points pourrais je maintenant l'être ?NatsuFireBleu (discussion) novembre 11, 2015 à 19:09 (UTC) Message Madi salut as tu eu mon message avant hier NatsuFireBleu (discussion) novembre 12, 2015 à 16:29 (UTC) SM Décembre Infobox Infobox Proposition ! :D }} Probleme sur le tchat }} }} }} }} }} STOP ! }} A :o }} Je ne fais que passer ! :) }} Chronologie }} Fil... }} Modérateur/Chevalier des runes. }} Yondaine ;( }} Demande de Grades salut madi ;) j'espere que ca va bon ., Je voulais te dire que je pourrait etre mage influent parce que : 1 je suis ici depuis 4 mois . 2 j'ai 82 modification sur des page. 3 je suis régulierment actif sur le tchat. alors merci de me répondre madi :3 Oui encore moi une petit chose stp répond moi vite ;) Moi je suis 105 (discussion) décembre 11, 2015 à 10:04 (UTC) }} }} Chomage ;(Voil }} Coucou Madi ❤�� aujourd'hui j'ai les 200 points de badges même 230 x) je voulais dire si je peux être mage commun si j'ai pas tout les critères tu peux me dire , et je passerai te voir , j'avais oublié en plus que j'avais 200 points x) Byebye et Bonne Journée madi ��FairyLightning77 décembre 18, 2015 à 09:22 (UTC) Merci :3 ! }} coucou^^ c'est pour te prévenir que j'ai vu ton message sur ma page d'utilisateur, mais par contre je ne sais pas trop comment te répondre alors je suis allée direct sur ta page^^ en ce qui concerne mon problème pour créer des pages ( de discussion ), c'est bon j'ai trouvé comment il fallait faire^^, ça m'a pris du temps, ça fait pas longtemps que je me suis inscrite en plus alors c'est un peu compliqué^^ voilà, biz ^^ --NaluF (discussion) décembre 21, 2015 à 18:41 (UTC)NaluF Noël 2015 }} D :o }} 메리크리스마스 ���� }} Joyeux Noël ! :3 }} C'la dèche :o }} Les winx, une erreur de ce monde ;-; }} Tu vois quoi ? :o }} Modo du tchat ? }}